What Comes After the Snow Melts
by RyokoYuuki
Summary: They exchanged smiles and the fair boy named Sasuke walked passed the Naruto he had only conversed with out of ‘play’ and his belief of ‘what could it hurt?’. Although Sasuke was very very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings, things you should know, and disclaimers:

To be very honest with you I have no idea where I am going to take you in this story, I wrote this somewhere in the early morning hours of a Tuesday…. And it was inspired by a phone conversation, my cosplay, and a very beautiful piece of art from deviantart.

**DISCLAIMER **I WILL ONLY DO THIS ONCE BECAUSE IT WOULD BE TOO TROUBLESOME TO GET SUED, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER PLAN ON OWNING IT.

Well this takes place in Japan and I really don't care what time period so you can think of one for yourself and if you feel like sharing go for it… and yes there will be **YAOI **and **RAPE **and **PASSIONATE LOVE-MAKING. **So please don't waste any of our time with your complaints because frankly I don't give a damn, now if you have a problem with the way I write I appreciate detailed criticism with positive back-up and how I should fix it. And I of course appreciate reviews so please review.

About me updating; I do not have internet at home so when I update is up to when I can go to a public library or a friend's house. So I apologize if that is an inconvenience for you, it's also one for me.

With all I can think of written, please enjoy and let your imagination wonder.

What Comes After the Snow Melts

A radiant creature paced through the darkness red paper lanterns filled the streets enhancing the emptiness in his red tinted eyes. As the lights began to dim his snow blushed skin glowed and his blue kimono engulfed his small delicate frame as it was pulled closer to him by white bony fingers.

Wandering cobalt-colored eyes peered up from the snowy earth to stumble upon the scenic being approaching him; he found himself staring open-mouthed and exposed.

_The boy across from him seemed to be intrigued by his mere presence. He felt a small smirk form on his pale silky lips. He wasn't something too noticeable… although blonde hair and blue eyes was something unheard of in the streets of Japan. Was he a foreigner? His smirked grew wider and he wondered how should he play with such an odd organism? _

The blonde still ogled the presence of the other boy as he neared but to his surprise the ebony-haired male had a small smile on his face… his heart stopped and he returned his gaze upon the fluffy snow.

"_Why do you turn your head from my acknowledgment?"_

He looked back up at the beauty in front of him avoiding eye-contact.

"I wonder why you look at me in return, when I know there must be some crime against gazing at such a beautiful rose."

_The boy's appearance and manner obviously shows his status. A poor boy. And with no accent he couldn't be foreign. But yet there is something in the blonde that stirred something deep within the ebony-haired boy. _

"_A rose; such an uncommon flower. There is no crime in looking upon a thing." _

The other boy's expression fell.

"How could you talk of yourself as nothing more than a simple object?"

_His expression seemed to harden._

"…"

_Empty words, meaningless talk, words are nothing. _

"I'm sorry it's none of my business."

_He began to walk foreword once more an irritated expression clearly shown beneath the bangs but a hand about the same size of his own grabbed his wrist._

"Wait, please before you leave grant me a simple wish for I fear we may never see one another again."

_Again he felt his heart lighten, what could it hurt?_

"_Uchiha, Sasuke. And you?" _

A whole hearted smile appeared on this blonde's face.

"Uzamaki, Naruto."

They exchanged smiles and the fair boy named Sasuke walked passed the Naruto he had only conversed with out of 'play' and his belief of 'what could it hurt?'. Although Sasuke was very very wrong.

Authoress Annotations:

I'm sorry it's so all over the place and short. But I wanted to capture it in a sort of different way, please let me know what you think of this. And for those who can be like me; _italics_ Sasuke's feelings/thoughts/actions/dialogue, normal text Naruto's feelings/thoughts/actions/dialogue. And the different text at the beginning and the end are the narrator which me. Please review, ja.


	2. Chapter 2

What Comes After the Snow Melts ---- Chapter Two.

_As he continued his way through the snow he found himself reminiscing and wondering about the blonde. He was strange and definitely blunt for a peasant. His mouth twitched almost forming a sort of smile…would he ever allow himself the pleasure of- no he couldn't for he wasn't his own being. There was no such thing as freedom in this world. No such thing as a blissful moment. He was a caged bird from the moment he was orphaned. He wouldn't allow himself to dirty that precious person that he would eternally remember. _

_Someone who never judged a whore. _

_As he entered a brass and wooden gate as tall as a tree, he followed down the stone pathway that was surrounded by bare white trees and gardens of snow-topped flowers. His eyes wondered the gardens in front of him. Was there a piece missing from this lovely puzzle? It all seemed just too perfect, his time was becoming short. He stared at the beauty of these unnatural things in awe. _

_He walked up clean polished wooden steps that led up to a sheltered wood deck; he opened the wooden framed sliding door slipping off his walking shoes. He entered the nicely clean and furnished room of the temple, sliding his black strands of hair behind his ear just to have them fall back onto his face. _

"_Oro-"_

_A stern look was given to him by a silver haired man. The man a bit older than himself pushed his glasses up the bridge of his pale nose enlarging his dark orbs. A grave look appeared on his features and spoke in a quiet but deadly hiss._

"Orochimaru-sama has fallen ill and is resting at the moment, and I insist that he doesn't be disturbed. Even by you."

_Sasuke gave him a relieved smirk and a nod. _

"_Do not worry Kabuto-sensei, I understand, doctor's orders ne?"_

"Oh but don't worry Sasuke he'll be up and about in no time, but while he's asleep you can still be useful for me."

_Sasuke nodded._

"_What is it that you require?" _

He remembered watching the fair boy leave as the snow had begun an uprising once more. He had wanted to stop him, but how? His stomach was in knots and he felt queasy. Why was he so upset over this one person? All he could do was stand there and let the boy go, but why? Why wasn't he allowed to fall for someone so beautiful? His perfumed uneven black hair, skin the color of milk, thin perfect eyebrows followed by thick long lashes, and his inimitable eyes; black and lifeless while the other shimmered red. He smiled, was he really acknowledged by a person like that?

He walked the distance under the branches with no leaves and no flowers. No animals came near him, not even birds. He traced back his steps like he had always done and walked towards a little hut. The only thing of the parents-he-never-knew had left him.

He entered inside the little hut it was warm and very comforting to the chilled Naruto. He placed the stick that held four fish in the Y-shaped brackets that were to the each side of the fire. He removed his wet pants and set them by the fire to dry; taking a wool blanket from his bedding and wrapping it around himself. He turned the stick that the fish were on flipping them to another side.

A sullen look appeared on his tan face.

"Will I ever see you again, Uchiha, Sasuke?"

_Nails scrapped across the wooden floor and a painful muffled sound could be heard. The silver-haired man grabbed the bony fingers squeezing them together, his other hand forcefully inside the boy's watering pink mouth. _

"You should learn not to do such embarrassing things. What if Orochimaru-sama were to hear you, or worse, what if he saw these marks you left on his precious flooring?"

_Raven strands flew back as his white thin neck bent back and a shallow groan was made. Kabuto ran his fingers over the younger boy's torso, touching his hairless chest and caressing the pink round nipples, snaking his hand down the torso further. _

"Aw how cute! You're not hard yet."

Kabuto moved his hand down the boy's thin thighs and then moved his fingers around the boy's member teasingly. He came down to about an inch away from it. Sasuke painfully bent his head up looking down at the older man. Kabuto smirked opening his mouth allowing the muscle to flicker out and carefully caress the boys tip.

_His lips trembled. Why was he regretting this now? Why did he want to disobey an order from one of Orochimaru's right-hand guys? Why was that stupid Dobe's face popping into his mind? His heart began to sink as he felt his man betray him; the blood began to rush to the tip, making its self rise. Damn it all… _

"_No…"_

A surprised look formed onto Kabuto's face.

"Oh? But why not, it seems you're enjoying this."

Kabuto ran his hand over Sasuke's thigh and made his way to his thin hips. He pulled the boy closer to him-

"_No!" _

_Sasuke moved away in such a rush he didn't sense the hand snake its way to his ankle. One foot over the other he fell face first, head straight into the ground. Sasuke reached over to his layers of blue kimono, tears swelled his eyes, as he tried to cover himself. _

Kabuto had a satisfied smile on his face. He tied his hakama around his waist and then bent down to a cowering Sasuke. He took the small fingers in his…

"Know your place."

_He quickly jerked those fingers that were under the soon increased pressure. Sasuke made a small noise but that was all, he no longer stared up daringly, and tears stained his cheeks. He looked onto his small fingers that seemed to be in different directions, his hand was beginning to turn blue. As Kabuto left the pathetic creature, that wretched creature looked up at the cloudy sky no hope on his face. Soon a small weak smile broke the features. _

"_Naruto, gomen. Do you think I could see you once more?" _

Authoress Annotations:

Translation-

Ne? – Usually at the end of the sentence it sort of demands an agreement. It's like: "Right?" or "Do you agree with me?"

Gomen- Slang version of 'Gomenasai': "I'm sorry." "Sorry." Or "I am very sorry."

Ja- I believe this is slang version of 'Ja ne'… but I'm not sure XD any way its: "Bye." Or "See ya."

First thing first I need to tone down my warning a bit. There will still be **yaoi** and **passionate-lovemaking** but the rape will be … not so bad? I have to tone it down a bit for it to be considered material and not something MA. And I really don't want my account deleted, so I apologize. And also the font will be regular except for Sasuke's and later Orochimaru's will be _italics_. Now moving on to the comments about this FF. Is it just me or does Sasuke seem uke? It's driving me nuts. Lol I am a seme Sasuke fan. Well hopefully I'll be talented enough to change his uke-ness! During Kabuto's and Sasuke's scene/ when writing this FF I've been listening to Aqua (the creators of the Barbie Girl song.) Is that strange? Well any way I made it one page longer this time, so I'm getting better. That's all for now, please review, ja.


	3. Chapter 3

What Comes After the Snow Melts --- Chapter Three.

_Sasuke found himself going back to the snowy banks of the outskirts of the marketplace hoping to see Naruto once again. And every day he went his heart sank, Naruto never came. Sasuke sat on the same rock his floral white paracel over his head protecting him from the snow fall. He looked down upon his lap where his hands laid he stared down at his broken fingers and then he stared out into the distance of the white snowy banks. _

"You're gonna catch cold out here."

A cheerful voice spoke out from the silence of the snowy wind.

_Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see a bright-eyed, wide grinned, blonde haired boy. _

"_There are worse things in this world." _

_Sasuke found himself mumble. _

"Well if you wanna warm up you're welcome to my place or I could take you to have some ramen or something hot to eat. Well you might not find it to your liking… cuz it's small and maybe you don't like-"

_Sasuke was already standing and there was an amused look on his face. _

"_I don't mind." _

Naruto returned a nervous smile stepping a bit closer to him he placed his arm around the other boy's back and guided him toward the market square.

"You should talk to the marketers around here. Some of them know a lot of stuff. And if you're broke or something they're happy to feed you as long as you pay them back."

_Sasuke's face fell. _

"_How did you know I was in those rocks over there?" _

"The ramen shop owners told me, they said there's been a beautiful raven-haired ghost wondering around in that area for a while, so I went to see if it was you. I eat a lot over there, even though I can't afford it. They always have me work for them though and eventually I'll pay be able to pay them back my tab."

"_You seem as you enjoy this business?" _

_Sasuke's voice seemed distant and cold._

"Well I have to do it because I have to eat or I'll die. I mean you do this too don't you?"

_Sasuke's stomach turned. How could he ask such questions, so openly? Is he not ashamed of what he does? Does he not feel the same? _

"_Ugh. How could you say that so openly? How could you not feel disgusted by your actions?!" _

_Sasuke turned away from the blonde furious. He couldn't believe what he heard. He knew he probably had to do that… but why did he seem so proud about it? Why not just tell the whole world: I'm a BIG whore and sleep with you just to eat! But was he any different? _

"Hey wait. Wait! Sasuke!"

_Sasuke froze. He had said his name. Not 'You'. Not 'Hey'. But his name: Sasuke. _

Naruto caught up to the other boy he gently grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know guys like you didn't have to work. I didn't mean to offend you. Please just have some food with me and I promise I won't invite you over again and I'll leave you alone."

Naruto looked away. His face felt hot and he knew he was blushing.

_Sasuke turned toward him a smile appeared when he noticed the Dobe's pink cheeks._

"_I've waited here for a few hours every day on that rock. I'm happy you invited me it's just that… how could you proclaim something like that out loud? Aren't you ashamed?" _

Naruto gave an uneasy smile.

"Well it sucks being poor but you gotta do what you gotta do. And I guess you wouldn't understand you being rich and all that."

_Sasuke practically choked. _

"_Where did you get an idea like that?"_

"Well your kimono… all the layers are made out of silk. Your hair is perfumed and your skin is perfect… so I had assumed-"

_Sasuke pressed his non-damaged fingers to Naruto lips. He stared into those carefree ocean-colored eyes. There was dirt smudges of his face as well as sweat drops from his brow. He felt like such a fool. Naruto wasn't like him, Naruto was a working man. He wasn't one who'd care about every little detail just to find someone to buy him or more then less feed him. He did odd jobs. Sasuke lowered his hand. _

"_I am neither rich nor poor. I have no money but I never have to worry about going hungry. I'll always have the finest perfumes and the finest of silk kimono but I shall never own them myself."_

_Sasuke smiled something awoke in his eyes they seem to twinkle at the sight of the blonde. _

"_Could I join you at dinner? And… maybe… perhaps would you show me where you live?" _

"Yup."

Naruto and Sasuke walked back down the path toward the little shop. Naruto opened the door allowing Sasuke to enter before him.

"Naruto-kun is that you? Have you come to help me with the shop, or add more to your tab?"

A woman's voice shrieked.

_Sasuke couldn't help but to giggle, the expression on Naruto's face was priceless. He seemed embarrassed but he gave an apologetic grin. _

"Now now, I have a friend with me."

That seemed to perk the woman's interest she made her way to the counter notebook in hand.

"Hello and what could I get for you?"

_Sasuke thought about it for a moment… and he stopped. What kind of ramen did he like? He hadn't eaten ramen since his mother use to cook it for him back when he was just a boy._

"_I'll have whatever Naruto gets…" _

"Don't rely on him! He'll get 20 different bowls if I allow him to. Such an over eater! Now have whatever you like dear."

The woman smiled at him encouragingly at him.

_Sasuke didn't know how to respond, he put his head down and began to explain…_

"_Ma'am truth be told, I haven't-"_

"I'll have the barbeque pork ramen with mixed vegetables and tofu. And bring us some tea while Sasuke thinks about it for a while!"

The woman gave Naruto a huffy face, and walked away with the order in hand.

"_Thanks… I haven't had this type of food since I was a kid. What's good?" _

"Pretty much any thing. They can make a combo for you just pick a few of your favorite food items and they'll dump them in with the noodles and such."

_Sasuke looked down at his hands once again. What foods did he really enjoy? _

"_Shrimp and veggies." _

"Oi ba-chan. He wants shrimp and veggies!"

The woman gave them a nod and gave the order to the cook in the back and she returned with clay decorative cups and a tea kettle.

_Sasuke lifted up his cup gently with both hands and quietly sipped it. He watched in amusement Naruto's bad drinking manners. _

"_You don't need to be so nervous around me." _

Naruto seemed to stiffen.

"You noticed?"

"_How could I not?" _

"Gomen. It's just that I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. I mean all I know is your name and the rest is just a guess. But being here with you now I'm so nervous I'm making a fool out of myself. What is there not to be nervous about…? I mean how could you even give me a second look?"

"_The same could go for me as well. You don't give yourself enough credit I'm sure. As you've said; you're making assumptions about me."_

Naruto gave him a confused expression.

"What do you mean-"

"Shrimp veggie combo!"

_Sasuke raised his hand. The ramen bowl was placed in front of him; he laid his chopsticks inside the bowl and placed his hands together. _

Naruto stared at the other boy's hand. The fingers were blue and the tip of the middle finger was bent upward while the two other fingers seemed to be pushed to the right and the index finger was overlapped by the middle. His ring finger seemed as though it was loosely hanging there.

"_Thank you for this meal."_

Naruto snapped out of his trance and gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"Your welcome."

He took his own bowl and began to eat the ramen. He couldn't help but to let his eyes wonder over to the bluish-black hand of the other boy. Sasuke seemed to struggle a bit using his left hand to eat. Naruto ignored it for now…What else was there that he could do?

"_Is there something troubling you?"_

"No. Nothing."

_Sasuke's eyes stared into the blue orbs he felt as he was being suckered into a lie. Sasuke looked back down at his hand; he quickly shook his arm to have his kimono sleeve fall to cover his damaged hand. He looked back over to Naruto; he was surprised he was almost finished with his ramen… Sasuke looked back at his bowl. Even though he had eaten quite a bit and was even becoming full… it looked as though he had barely touched it. It was silly really, he felt bad about not being about to finish it. He knew Naruto would have to work hard to pay for them both._

"Could I take these away from you?"

The woman asked holding out her hands with a genuine smile on her face. She looked from bowl to bowl and then to the boy's faces.

_Sasuke slide his towards her. _

"_I am finished, thank you." _

She took his barely touched bowl, and then reached for Naruto's who had also slid it toward her. She gave them another smile before returning to the kitchen in the back.

"Psst."

Naruto leaned over toward Sasuke hand covering the right side of his mouth.

"Let's get out of here. I'll pay her when I get paid."

Naruto smiled lifting his hand up for Sasuke.

_He never in his life left without paying… well not him but Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto-sensei. Something tickled inside of his abdomen... what was this? He felt a smile creep up on him and he took the dark hand into his own white one. _

Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the ramen shop, both of them laughing; into the frosted trees they went white surrounding them.

_He felt himself slip; his walking shoes not meant for a run, when he had expected to fall into the snow round toned warm arms caught him. His eyes were shut, he peeked one open and then the other. He found himself staring up into the blonde's face. _

"_Thank you." _

_He said taken aback. When has anyone ever done that for him? When did someone not enjoy watching him fall?_

_He placed his white cold fingertips against the other boy's cheek. His heart lifted. _

Naruto took a step back releasing the other boy, he coughed clearing his throat, and his eyes wondered toward the other direction he felt the warmth of his blush melt away the ice. He nodded.

_Sasuke looked back at him he felt a smile press his lips and he understood. He opened his floral paracel and again looked back at Naruto as he continued forward. Naruto had caught up to him babbling on about how Sasuke thought he was so smart even though he didn't know the way to the little hut. Sasuke side-glanced Naruto, had he ever smiled this much since he met the blonde? _

Authoress Annotations:

Well this was definitely longer than the previous two chapters so I hope you enjoyed this… even though it was just their date. To tell you the truth I had abandoned this for the last couple of days due to the new HP book that came out as well as for work and also because I'm moving. Last minute packing is a drag... But in all else, I apologize and I hope that this is acceptable. To my girlfriend… here's our cosplay all written down.

Oh and please check out the fanfic _Empathy _under my other stories my girlfriend wrote it in response to this one… I told her I would post it on here. I don't think she believed me.

Thank you, every one who has been reviewing, you are really an encouragement and I am very grateful.

The halfdemongurl


	4. Chapter 4

Some Notes:

There was some confusions about this still so here you are if you're still confused.

Sasuke's words, actions, thoughts, ect- _italics_

_Naruto's words, actions, thoughts, ect; (other characters)- normal font_

_Orochimaru words, actions, thoughts, ect- __**bold italics **_

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hadn't been able to get onto the internet for a long time! But here it is!

What Comes After the Snow Melts --- Chapter Four

_Sasuke stared at the little hut in front him it was small and slightly engulfed by the snow. If he didn't know this belonged to the boy beside him he would have thought that the aged hut was abandoned. He turned his head to the side looking confused and then he looked up at Naruto who stared back down at him with nervous-stricken eyes. Sasuke gave him an encouraging smile. Naruto went inside first and Sasuke followed, his hands became shaky and he felt little wings tickle his insides. When he had entered the hut the fire warmed his chilled skin, and the coziness of the little place made a faint smile appear._

_He looked around the one-roomed hut; a small messy futon lied to the side of him followed by scattered sheets, in the middle was a blazing fire pit filled with ashes and wood, and around the fire-pit laid small cushions. His eyes met the blonde's which then he noticed that the blue-eyed boy had been staring at him. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he was anxious to the point of sickness and a strange burning sensation surged through him from his back. His hand flew to the rescue placing pressure on the internal flame, but when he noticed that it had gotten the blonde's attention he removed it a small smile forming on his lips. _

_He couldn't help but to wonder; did Naruto expect the same from him as Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sensei or any one else who could tell that he was nothing but a well paid for whore? Would he yet again be forced into something? These thoughts made his heart throb; he wasn't ready for something like that. Not with him. Sasuke opened his mouth to detest but his words were cut off- _

"Sorry I am really bad at this sort of thing… it's been a while since I've had anyone over. There really isn't much to do here either."

_Sasuke felt his heart stop, he held his hand over his chest. 'Thank God' was all that he could think. He placed himself next to Naruto on the fluffy cushion. Sasuke found the blue eyes staring at his hands once more._

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your hand? I noticed it earlier but I didn't want to embarrass you if it was something private."

_Sasuke knew this would happen. He tried to think of some lame story to cover up the events that happened previous nights before…_

Naruto placed a hand on the back of his head and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just… I guess concerned. It looks pretty bad, have you gone to a doctor?"

_Sasuke couldn't find the words to his questions; he simply shook his head and hung his head low. _

"I may not have a legal license or whatever but I've been on my own for pretty long and I could take a look at that and tell you what's up."

_He turned his head to the side perplexed when Naruto held out his hand to him; he placed his own hand on top of the blonde's. White met dark, his blue eyes scanned over the delicate black-blue fingers. Sasuke watched as the blonde lunged forward pressing his lips to his, but what he didn't expect was the sharp pain in his fingers. He moaned in the back of his throat out of pain surprise and pleasure. _

Naruto pulled away.

"Sorry… distraction always makes it hurt less."

_Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his hand. It hurt but he could feel it pulse… he could actually feel. He tried moving his fingers but the darker hand was placed over his._

"Your hand isn't healed. You have to go to a doctor for that… they're just pushed back into their sockets."

"_A doctor?"_

_How was he supposed to go to a doctor… the only doctor he knew of was Kabuto-sensei… he was the one responsible for this mess. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's pale cheek he caressed it as though he was trying to melt away the pain from the other boy. It was working Sasuke nuzzled the warm hand that touched him gently. _

_Sasuke leaned forward and even to his own surprise his pale full lips met those of the other boy's. As their lips met Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed. Sasuke was surprised to his own reactions he could only feel his hand moving around the other boys neck, feel their tongues dancing in perfect rhythm, feel that boy pull him closer against his chest and close big arms around him. _

_He did these things as though he wasn't there, he knew he shouldn't touch this other being. He would taint him. Sasuke ran his fingers over the other boy's face. He could only watch as many layers of different patterned kimono fell from his shoulders exposing his white chest and his cold nipples. Sasuke's head dropped as he saw Naruto's expression fall from passionate to disgust._

"What the hell is that?" Naruto pointed to the black mark which seemed to be spreading from Sasuke's left shoulder all down the left side of his torso up a little past his collarbone.

"_I tried…Gomenai sai." Sasuke pulled the kimono back together and ran out through the hut door. Heavy footsteps could be heard behind him. Something grabbed his waist tackling him down. Sasuke was under Naruto. _

Naruto looked at the black that had begun to spread up onto Sasuke's face.

"_Gomenai sai… I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you in the beginning. I... you're just… you're the only one who's treated me so kindly. I didn't want that to happen…"_

Naruto's eyes seemed to be pained.

"_-Not because of my master but because you are someone who doesn't deserve a dirty thing." _

Naruto rolled off Sasuke and landed next to him grabbing his damaged hand in his lightly caressing his palm.

"You're not dirty. I should be the one apologizing to you. Man am I dumb… I shoulda figured it out."

"_I'm glad you didn't..." _

_Sasuke squeezed his hand and leaned over pressing soft moist lips to the blonde's blushing cheek. _

"What a stupid boy."

"_**Now now I don't appreciate my belongings being called stupid besides what do you expect from someone who's only good at using his body? He'll be back before long. He can be soiled for one night." **_

_**The man walked away from the scene followed by his silver-haired underling. The man's pale face flickered for a second and only his man-servant could tell that his master was beyond pissed off. **_

Authoress Annotations:

Naruto and Sasuke are about 16-17 years old… I would never write any thing sexual with them being younger, I don't believe in little kids doing it. That is gross in my mind stabs the bad images besides 16 is the best age to be at least developed in some aspects.

Cough any way wow I really made myself out to be a pervert… I didn't mean it like that.

Any way going back to Sasuke's ukeness. It's not going to change in this fic he shall be a pansy (no affense to you ukes out there!!!) Will any of you readers be going to Fanime 08?

Thanks for reading please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress Annotations:

Hello every one, long time, no? Sorry I've been lacking inspiration but I promise I will finish this. I'm going to PA for two weeks and I'll try to work on it as much as possible. I still do not have internet at my house, which sucks but if I did then I wouldn't work on this I'd be obsessing over Dramione… ' And I suppose another problem is that I criticize my own work too much lol. Well please enjoy and review!

_**What Comes After the Snow Melts**_ -- Chapter Five

_Sasuke's hand shifted under Naruto's, their mouths inches from each other. Their lips barely brushing he could almost taste him; he yearned for it but instead withdrew snuggling his face into Naruto's chest. Hearing the air wave under him his eyes fluttered close, his heart pacing with the other man's. Rough fingers gently caressed his jaw line tracing down an invisible path to his neck and collarbone. He shivered, every muscle in his body tensing screaming at him to let the other man take him._

_He felt cobalt eyes upon him and his own mismatched eyes revealed themselves. Tenderly the blonde's hand stroked his cheek and then found its way to Sasuke's. He snuggled his face further into his chest to cover the light burn in his cheeks. He pushed himself up staring down into the cobalt orbs, strands of hair fluttering toward the boy beneath him. _

"_Could I see you again?" _

Naruto smiled pulling the boy closer to him. Gently he caressed Sasuke's cheek down to his chin. He lifted it, their lips meeting. He pulled away from him as he began to feel it intensify.

"You don't need to ask me, because I wouldn't mind seeing you every day from this point forward!"

A grin spread cheek to cheek but his eyes darkened slightly and his smile fell into a sad one.

"But, will this master of yours allow you to?"

_Sasuke had almost completely forgotten Orochimaru. He felt his heart turn. Orochimaru couldn't find out, shouldn't find out. _

"_He cannot know… Will you be alright?" _

"Keeping a secret yeah… I might get jealous knowing that someone else touches you though."

Naruto sighed feeling the truth of those words sting him. He ran tan fingers through ebony locks, caressing the smooth scented scalp tugging playfully at the tips. He closed his eyes; he didn't know what to think only that there was definitely trouble ahead of them. He felt the other boy move, he stared up at him their eyes locking. He knew the other boy could sense his worry… a tender smiled appeared. Who knew, maybe they were both worried?

As the boy completely moved off of him, he quickly grabbed his fingers. Holding them for a moment while their eyes continued to stay fixed; Naruto lowered his gaze and kissed the tips of his fingers softly. He felt his chest grow tight. Would he be alright?

Sasuke knelt down to Naruto's level whispering something into his ear. He nodded letting go off the boy. He watched as Sasuke fixed his silk layers of different shade kimono and as he furthered himself from Naruto the black curse began to dissipate.

His blue eyes wondered from the ghost in the snow down to his hands…

_Sasuke walked through the snow toward the wooden estate, he touched his lips, the soft feeling of Naruto's lips still there. He smiled. As he walked onto the wooden porch there stood a couple of figures before him. One figure had a grin on his face, while the other's snake-like eyes were upon him from under the shadows of his long dark locks. Sasuke stopped where he stood staring at the two. _

"_**Please continue with such a beautiful grin, I've never seen you with it. It suits you."**_

_Sasuke's face fell even further. A curious-innocent look crossed his face trying to cover up his disappoint._

"_Oh…Orochimaru, are you feeling well again?" _

"How dare you say his name, you disrespectful brat!"

Kabuto almost lunged at him, his ebony orbs staring daggers at the younger man-servant.

"_**Calm yourself, Kabuto, although I'm surprised at **__**you**__**. No word from you since I've taken ill and then you disappear, and now you return thinking you can use my name in such a manner? What has become of you? I had hoped things would've run more smoothly while I was sickly, that you wouldn't abuse your privileges of freedom. They **__**are**__** privileges you know. What do you have to say for yourself?" **_

_**Orochimaru's words were spoke calmly but every word was aimed at Sasuke's heart.**_

_Sasuke had lowered himself so that he was now bowing to Orochimaru, knees bent, hands forward, and eyes down. _

"_I have no excuses."_

_**Orochimaru's grin had lasted on his face when he noticed the boy's submission, but then the smirk fell. He noticed the fingers on the boy, they seemed sickly. **_

"_**What happened to your hand?" **_

_**Orochimaru rushed down the wooden steps his black kimono seem to flow with him as he quickly slivered to the boy's level and picked up his hand. Orochimaru hands were oddly soft and his skin white, whiter than Sasuke's, his fingernails were long and rounded at the tips. He caressed the boys knuckles a most displeased expression on his lovely features.**_

_Sasuke didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth and then shut it again. _

"I'm afraid that it was my fault, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto came forward only to fall to a kneel his head bowed low.

"_**You know how I feel about broken property Kabuto!" **_

_**Orochimaru hissed over his shoulder.**_

"_**Fix him!"**_

_**Orochimaru pushed Sasuke's hand away and began to storm away, but then he slowed until he came to a halt and looked over his shoulder down at the floor, "I expect **__**you**__** in my quarters once you're healed."**_

_**Orochimaru sat-up-right upon his cushioned bed, crimson silk sheets covered his naked lower half. He held his head cocked to the side, running his white long bony fingers through the abyss of black locks combing out the entanglements. He felt his nipples harden as his door slid open allowing his warmth to escape him and the cool snowy breeze entered as well as the boy. **_

"_You wanted to see me?"_

_**A grin formed. He flipped his hair so that it laid flat upon his back.**_

"_**Come here."**_

_**He patted the bed for Sasuke to sit. **_

_Sasuke walked forward as he was told, sitting beside Orochimaru. He felt the cold silky flesh stroking his once injured hand._

"_**Does it feel better?"**_

_**Orochimaru brought the hand close to his face, he nudged it with his nose out of affection running his tongue over each individual finger that was once injured, kissing their tips. **_

_Sasuke's spine shivered._

"_It does, I am grateful."_

"_**That's good… you know earlier, I believe I've never heard you call out my name in such a way before. With such emotion. Not even when we do it… has the blonde boy made you forget about the man who feeds you and clothes you, gives you every thing you desire and that man only desires one thing in return. Has he made you forget whom you owe yourself to?"**_

_**Orochimaru ran his hands over the boys face an intense gaze on his own.**_

_Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of the blonde. He lowered his gaze, bangs covering his mismatched eyes._

"_Orochimaru there is-"_

"_**There it is again."**_

_**Orochimaru placed cold fingers over Sasuke's moist lips then he pressed his own against his collarbone, he ran his hand down the boy's flesh. Such soft skin the boy had. How could this wonderfully intoxicating boy resist him? He who gives him every thing. **_

_**His hand slid over the kimono sash, he tugged it discarding it to the side. The beautiful kimono layers fell open leaving the boy exposed. Orochimaru pushed the boy down, making his way down from his lips to the nape of his neck. His hands gliding over the boy's smooth flesh working their way over the soft sensitive nipples and downward toward the inner thigh. His lips slowly glided over the small white frame under him, stroking and brushing with velvet finger tips.**_

_Sasuke arched his neck eyes shut and his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat._

_Naruto. _

_**Orochimaru's snake like tongue ran out over the small perked nipples, he drew his tongue back in grabbing the tip with his teeth. Lightly biting the boy's skin leaving trails of red patches before reaching to the bony hips he stopped.**_

_**Withdrawing his tongue, it slid up toward his naval and slithered back down until it found the giant muscle. He took it into his mouth. Kissing its tip, and allowing his tongue to wrap it self around it he ran his velvety fingers to the base.**_

_Sasuke bent forward gasping and clenching his fists into the bed sheets. Oh God. Naruto. The touch of these hands as if they were of those of Naruto, the feeling of his man being engulfed by him made him rise as fast and as hard as ever. Sasuke's face felt hot, his breath became short, his body trembled, sweat fell from his brow… and then it stopped. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Orochimaru slit-like ones staring at him. _

_**He felt his blood boil. Never had this boy ever reacted like that toward his touch, not even before he was plucked! Orochimaru felt his lip tremble and his eye twitch, in one fast movement his hand was wrapped tightly into Sasuke's hair.**_

"_**What did you and the boy do? Do you let that infested creature hold you in his arms? DID YOU LET THAT FLEA TOUCH YOU AS I DO?! DID YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU?!"**_

_**Orochimaru felt his cool beginning to melt. He slammed Sasuke's head into the mattress grabbing the boy's hips letting his tongue flicker out and run over the smooth rounded flesh that seemed almost ready… almost. **_

_**Orochimaru's eye twitched along with his brow, he clasped his teeth together out of anger and launched forward unto the boy. His thrusts long and deep, he leaned forward to where the brand appeared and under it he barred his fangs marking his flesh as his own. **_

_Sasuke let out a loud gasp, blood splashed around and as those teeth seemed to grip harder at the nape he felt his blood rise into liquid-fire. He screamed and gasped for breath holding onto the wound on his shoulder._

_**Orochimaru discarded the boy, pushing him off the cushioned bed with his foot. **_

"_**I've lost my appetite it seems… Kabuto, please chain this dog out for tonight he seems to have been a very bad boy." **_


	6. Chapter 6

Authoress Annotations:

Summer vacation is good, and I have lots of fanfics boiling inside of my head… the only problem is I would like to try and finish this one before I start on another. But not only that my keyboard on my laptop is going through menopause; the keys decide to stop working for a while. So all in all I apologize for not getting these up to you sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviews, you really inspire me to continue writing.

What Comes After the Snow Melts -- Chapter Six

Naruto felt as the wind changed and a new season began to come, something beginning to stir within himself. He had never hated any one in his entire life, just pitied, but suddenly more and more he could feel it bubbling under his skin. His ears were hot, his mind was full, and he was down right irritated at the world. He hadn't seen his raven haired princess for a while.

In place of **fear** there was **anger**, **jealousy**. He wanted **his** Sasuke back.

He slumped down, who was he kidding? He'd only seen his ghost a couple of times, and already he was going nuts over him. Did Sasuke even want to see him? Was he not good enough for him? He paused for moment, a small smile appearing. Was this **love** or **obsession**?

The blonde shook his head, and replaced his concentrated look with a grin. He took a deep breath, leaving the thoughts of anger behind him.

He pictured the fair skinned man, glaring at him telling him he was being a baka. This thought actually making the blonde laugh harder. 'Maybe in another life.' He thought to himself.

Naruto leaned back against the wall rubbing his neck, a yawn escaping his toothy grin. He looked out the window, watching the icicles slowly drip. He scanned the scenery, the trees quivered in the wind shaking the snow off from their branches. Green and flowers began to pop up from the ground here and there as they tended to do whenever spring came. Suddenly the blonde escaped from reality, letting his head fall and his eyes droop.

Warmth tingled in his abdomen as he felt the frame that matched his perfectly press against him. Their fingers entwined, Sasuke leaned forward a smile upon his lips, a real one, and beady black eyes staring into his blue ones, their lips meeting.

Sasuke pulled him closer there bodies meeting each other once more, Sasuke's fingers exploring every inch of the blonde's body, tugging the opening of his shirt sliding his fingers inside discarding the material to the side. Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side both of them rolling until Naruto was on top.

Gently he grabbed Sasuke pulling him up towards him, their lips and tongues thrashing fervently as Naruto untied the flowery blue obi from Sasuke's waist. He pulled back taking in Sasuke's beauty as the silk slide open exposing flesh that had never seen daylight. Naruto felt a tug on his hakama, the pants falling loosely he kicked them to the side, pushing Sasuke back down.

Naruto slowed the pace of the other man's speedy fingers, holding them into his hand and pulling him in kissing him deeply, gliding his tongue into other's mouth. Their wet muscles dancing to rhythm only they knew- suddenly he pulled away.

The raven haired man looked frantic, the black curse consuming his flesh, the matched eyes no more. Naruto tried to pull him back, but Sasuke shoved him, he fell. He stumbled as he stood trying to run after him, but to no ado. 'Sasuke.'

"SASUKE!"

Naruto lurched forward out of his dream, beads of sweat falling from his cheek. He looked around the room half expecting Sasuke to be there. His head fell into his hands. His heart sank and his stomach was sick._Sasuke sat up quickly from his bed, his chest heaving up and down, slowly he swallowed inhaling, calming himself. He shook his head, "Naruto," he let his name escape his lips but only in a whisper. He hadn't seen the other boy in ages. _

* * *

_He sighed hearing deep but hushed moans of the girls in the next room and then small bumping noises against the wall. He shook his head letting a little laugh escape his lips, 'if only Orochimaru knew what his servants did behind his back.' _

_He laid back trying to block the annoying sounds from his head, he turned to his side. How was Naruto doing? What was he doing? He smiled picturing Naruto doing construction at the ramen shop, a look of concentration on his face, his muscles tightening as he hammered- Sasuke stopped beginning to feel his length wake up too. 'Not helping,' he told himself. _

_He felt his loneliness suddenly, and then jealousy toward the women in the next room. Why did they get to be together? How come no one tried to stop them from loving each other? His eyes watered and quickly he rubbed them dry. _

"_I didn't choose to love you, baka dobe." The room next to him quieted. He buried his head into his pillow, closing his eyes._

* * *

"SASUKE!"

"Don't be a fool! You don't seriously think you can come here and make demands of us?!"

_Kabuto's voice could be heard. Sasuke sat up pulling his Yukata around him tying a sash around it quickly, stepping out of the room as fast as he could. He walked as fast as he could still hearing threats and yells. He stopped dead in his tracks a pair of eyes staring in his._

_His jaw dropped, his hands came forward touching the person's in front of him face. _

"_Naruto," he whispered his name for a second time that day his hands still upon the other man's face. _

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I shoulda never let you go back!" Naruto whispered hastily grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

_Sasuke shook his head, gently pulling his hand away, he dropped his head. "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave." _

"No! I won't leave you this time… Please Sasuke, please come with me. I can't give you every thing you want, but at least I can respect you, love you."

"_**Who needs respect? Who needs love? Respect is for those who deserve it, not little rats like you!" Orochimaru spit at the blonde, "love. There's no such thing. Possession though, that's entirely a different matter. "**_

Naruto didn't seem to be the only one stung by those words.

"_**Sasuke, come." Orochimaru ordered. **_

_Sasuke obeyed never looking at Naruto. He took his place at Orochimaru's side, Orochimaru sliding his fingers through Sasuke's hair. _

Naruto looked baffled, "do you love me?"

_Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at him expectantly. Sasuke looked away from them towards the blonde. Naruto looking confident but his dignity ripped to shreds. Sasuke took a deep breath closing his eyes. _

_**Orochimaru smiled, "he doesn't love you. He can't love you. You can't give him the things her **__**needs**__** in order to survive." **_

"_I don't need your material wealth to survive." Sasuke pushed his master away from him running towards the blonde. "Hurry follow me," he whispered running as fast as his shoes would let him. _

* * *

Orochimaru stood next to me hunched over, his confidence shattered. What should I do? I placed my hand on his, he looked down at me and I looked up at him hopefully. He ripped his hand from mine. He swung his hand back and hit my cheek; I looked up at him feeling my face pulse, trying to keep my heart from weeping, my eyes straining to keep dry. I bowed walking away from him.

'My love, you treat me as your right hand man but you never treat me as you've treated that boy. I wanted to love you, I wanted to hold you, I wanted to fuck you, and be fucked in return.'

I smiled feeling not the first tears to come.

'But I've had enough. You betray me and I'll betray you.'

I could hear him screaming, throwing his things around, and breaking countless items. Another smile, 'just like a baby'.

I watched as servants and slaves scurried about trying to keep him at bay.

"_**KABUTO!" **_

I stopped. Pausing for a moment deciding. And then I continued ignoring more calls of my name. He deserved this, he needed to know, he needed to feel, he needed to figure out just how much he needed me.

* * *

_My head and my heart were pounding, my legs ached, my chest burned, and my face was freezing. I felt his calloused fingers grab my arm. _

"_We can't stop," I tell him. If we do this wont be real, I'll wake up in that bed and be nothing but his whore. We need to keep moving._

"Sasuke."

_He said calmly pulling me towards him; I looked up into his eyes and I smiled knowing he could see through me. He wrapped his arms around my frame making me feel small. I placed my own around him, kissing his lips. They were rough and cracked and tasted like sweat, but I didn't care. I have him. He has me. He released me from his embrace and we continue going through the woods. _

Authoress Annotations:

Haha! Here's to another chapter done! Okay, the women in the room next to Sasuke's were Tayuya and Temari… Don't ask me how or why Temari is there but she is. I find myself beginning to get attached to certain yuri pairing in Naruto. lol I like it when Kabuto is being rebellious. And Sasuke let Orochimaru have it! So boo-ya! Lol Please review and I will put up chapter seven ASAP!


End file.
